jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II is a Zoo Tycoon styled simulation game that I whish would be created. As the name implies, this has to be a new version of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis game from 2003. The main improvements should be: better graphics, a good storyline, new locations, more attractions, more dinosaurs, realistic dinosaurs. Plot Inspiration In the Islands of Adventure in Orlando multiple Jurassic Park attractions are build. The premise of this park is, that this is the Park that John Hammond has build when he was offered a second chance. The promotion video says that the dinosaurs in this park were transported from Isla Sorna. Sadly, Jurassic Park: Orlando isn’t mentioned in any film or game. Universal Studios has build almost five of such Jurassic Park theme parks around the world. It would nice if Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II tells the story behind all these Jurassic Parks. Introduction The story begins in 2001, after the events of Jurassic Park III. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby give their testimony to the UN General Assembly. Grant warns that the Five Deaths are too small to sustain healthy dinosaur population. If humans don’t act, the dinosaurs will face extinction. John Hammond is also present, he says that this incident shows that people will do dangerous things just to see dinosaurs. Therefore, people should be given a legal way to see them. After many discussions the UN agrees to their demands. Alan Grant will lead the project to build a Ranger Station on Isla Sorna. InGen is allowed to build a new Jurassic Park, but it can only contain herbivores. Alan Grant has to capture the dinosaurs for the park. In the first missions you will build small parks in Hollywood and Orlando. The dinosaurs are all herbivores. In the beginning the budget is very small, so you can’t sequence DNA or clone dinosaurs. Dinosaurs have to be captured and shipped to the parks by Alan Grant. You will learn to build Viewing Vents and the River Adventure. To attract more visitors, InGen has illegally brought Raptors and a T. rex to a park. But the park didn’t took the right safety measures, and the carnivores broke out. Moreover, a River Adventure boat has accidentally entered the carnivore section. Your job is to save the visitors and learn the basics of security. You will also build a Jurassic Park in Japan, Singapore and Dubai. Here you will learn to build other attractions, how to keep parks clean, and what visitors want. From that point the budget is large enough to clone new dinosaurs. DNA can be obtained from fossils and amber. Jurassic Parks can be build all over the globe, even in cold places. You can chose to build it on islands, plateau’s, deserts, valley’s etc. In the final mission you have to build a “Lost World” in which dinosaurs can roam free. The challenge is to build a stable ecosystem. If there are to much predators, the herbivores will die out; and the carnivores will follow. Missions Mission 1: Welcome to Jurassic Park In real life, Jurassic Park: the Ride in Hollywood was the first Jurassic Park attraction. Therefore, the first mission is to build a Park in a green valley near Hollywood. These are the objectives: *Build a Visitor Center *Transport 2 Brachiosaurs *Transport 2 Stegosaurs *Open the Park Dinosaurs This game should feature all dinosaurs that have appeared in the Jurassic Park Franchise. They are listed here: Park Pedia category: dinosaurs. The dinosaurs from the movies can to brought to your park from Isla Sorna, so they are relatively cheaper. The other dinosaurs have to be cloned, so they are more expensive. Crew Category:Games